The present invention relates to a novel simulated gun for discharging token such as coins or medals.
A generally known simulated gun is such that a bullet made of cork is loaded at a muzzle and discharged toward a target such as a premium in front to hit it.
However, in the case of shooting by the above known simulated gun, the bullet itself is relatively light and its trajectory is easy to deviate from a target position while it is flying. Even if the bullet hits the target, it is often by accident, but not by a result based on a shooting ability of a game player. Therefore, the conventional shooting game tends to lack ingenuity.
In view of the problems residing in the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a shooting game machine capable of improving the ingenuity of a game.
In order to fulfill the above object, a simulated gun for use with a disk-shaped or substantially disk-shaped flying member made of a metal as a bullet for discharging, according to the present invention, comprising: a gunbarrel having a hollow whose cross section along a direction normal to a flying direction of the flying member is vertically long and has vertical and horizontal dimensions set substantially equal to the diameter and the thickness of the flying member, respectively, and a flying member hitting position being set at the inner back position of the gunbarrel; a hammer provided at the inner back position of the gunbarrel, reciprocatingly movable between an advanced position where it hits the rear part of the flying member set at the flying member hitting position and a retracted position which is located in a rearward from the advance position, and adapted to hit the flying member set at the flying member hitting position, and a trigger for reciprocatingly moving the hammer.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.